


a moment in the lives of

by miss_liding



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_liding/pseuds/miss_liding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Q. What do Border Agents do on their days off when they’re not on duty and there’s no school?</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>(a grab-bag of assorted World Trigger ficlets.)</p>
<p>2. It is a truth universally acknowledged (by Kitazoe) that a Yuzuru that is blushing probably has a crush.<br/>3. People who like dogs can come from anywhere— different cities, countries, or even worlds.<br/>4. Kazama Squad, at the forefront of Chameleon usage, attempt to develop a new tactic. It doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Days of the Week with Kazama-san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first in a series of ficlets prompted by Ashihara's reply in a Q&A. Many thanks to [Chippokenabokura](http://chippokenabokura.tumblr.com/post/127938743743/world-trigger-twitter-qa-august-2015) for the translations.
> 
> The only thing more persistent than Kazama refusing rank battles is Tachikawa asking for rank battles.  
> Cast: Tachikawa, Kazama

> _Q. What do Border Agents do on their days off when they’re not on duty and there’s no school?_
> 
> _A. **Polishing their skills in solo rank battles.**.._

 

* * *

 

Souya didn't ask for any of this- and by _this_ he means troublesome kouhai who constantly pester him for rank battles.

"Kazama-san!" says Tachikawa cheerfully, slinging an arm around Souya's shoulders (Souya does not stumble). "Guess what day it is! I hope you didn't forget!"

"It's Tuesday," replies Souya, with the weariness of someone who is asked this question every Tuesday.

"Right! Rank battle time!" And Tachikawa begins to steer Souya towards the rank battle rooms, without even considering that Souya might be otherwise occupied.

He isn't, of course; he sets aside a three-hour timeslot every Tuesday for this, and Tachikawa unfailingly ambushes him at the beginning of those three hours every week. He could set a clock by Tachikawa's ambushes. It's the principle of the thing, though- Tachikawa doesn't need to know this.

It doesn't really matter. They've done this for long enough that by this point all his protests are pretty much token, if there are any at all. Despite himself, Souya finds himself smiling as the transfer process completes. He's always liked a challenge, anyway.

 

_(two days later)_

 

"Kazama-san! Do you want to have a mock battle?" He takes it back. He takes it all back. 

It's Tachikawa. Again. Souya briefly considers using Chameleon to escape, but the sword-happy idiot would probably take this as initiation of a mock battle, right here in the corridor, and Souya would really like to not be yelled at by the brass for property destruction again.

"It's Thursday, not Tuesday," says Souya, exasperated. "Did you not even learn the days of the week in school?" Tachikawa, as Souya has learned, is mortally inflicted with selective hearing; he doesn't even know why he bothers.

"Yeah, but everyone's busy and there's no-one else." Tachikawa's voice edges on whining. "Just one round?"

Oh, he knows this tactic. If he gives in, one round will turn into five will turn into ten, which will turn into Tachikawa camping in the training centre until his appetite for fighting is sated, which is never.

"…No," says Souya.

Tachikawa's eyes turn pleading. It's a ridiculous look on a grown man.

Still, Souya gives in a little. "If you defeat thirty trion soldiers by the next time you ask me, then we'll have five rounds."

"It's a deal!" Tachikawa races away before Souya can say anything else.

Souya frowns. There's only a couple Neighbour materialisations per day, and he's pretty sure Tachikawa Unit is only on duty once in the next few days. Aren't they?

 

Four days later, someone knocks on the door of Kazama Unit's room.

Souya, engrossed in paperwork, doesn't lift his gaze to check who it is. This, as he comes to realise, was a mistake. "Come in."

Tachikawa steps in. "Kazama-san, I-"

Souya glances up towards the fluorescent lights, praying for strength. "It's _Monday_. We're having a rank battle tomorrow! You were only on defense duty once since Thursday!"

"You can't go back on a deal," says Tachikawa, reproachful.

Souya's phone dings, saving Souya from having to respond. He recognises it as the notification tone for when a general message is posted in the Border forums by the brass, so he opens it, welcoming the distraction.

 

> _**Defense Duty** _
> 
> **☆GenManagerMShinoda      16:07  04/01/20XX**
> 
> In the light of recent complaints, please be reminded that only units scheduled for defense duty should be in the field. Thank you.

 

Souya slowly massages the bridge of his nose.

"So, about that mock battle," says Tachikawa, grinning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you smell my tachikawa & kazama bias i lovE htem
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	2. I really really really really really maybe like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second in a series of ficlets prompted by Ashihara's reply in a Q&A. Many thanks to [Chippokenabokura](http://chippokenabokura.tumblr.com/post/127938743743/world-trigger-twitter-qa-august-2015) for the translations.
> 
> It is a truth universally acknowledged (by Kitazoe) that a Yuzuru that is blushing probably has a crush.  
> Cast: Yuzuru, Chika

 

> Q. What do Border Agents do on their days off when they’re not on duty and there’s no school?
> 
> A. **...Thinking about the person they like...**

 

* * *

"So, Yuzuru," says Kitazoe out of the blue one afternoon, from the table in their operations room.

On the couch, Yuzuru sighs internally and pulls out an earbud. At least he hadn't started the team battle recording yet, and so was not technically being interrupted. "What?"

Kitazoe leans forward, grinning. The table creaks in tandem. "You like that cannon girl of Tamakoma's, don't you?"

Yuzuru hunches into his jacket. "She seems nice. Unlike you, Zoe-san," he says, deflecting.

His efforts are in vain. Kitazoe is not deterred- the opposite of it, really. "I mean, _like_ like her. Right?"

The collar of Yuzuru's jacket has now risen past his ears. The heat they give off radiates against the collar and he silently curses his disposition towards blushing. "…Maybe," he says, hoping a straight-ish answer will get Kitazoe off his back.

Of course it doesn't work. From experience, Kitazoe will only shut up after a couple of asteroids have been applied directly to his head. "Only a maybe? Aren't you about to watch Tamakoma's recordings?"

Yuzuru shoves the earbud back in. Maybe if he ignores Kitazoe, he'll go away, like you do with nightmares, or tiny, annoying children. He presses play.

Not one minute in, he can hear Kitazoe speaking again. "I was right! Our little Yuzuru is growing up so fast-!"

Yuzuru pauses the recording and walks out of the room, laptop and all.

 

 

Even though Kitazoe and his teasing didn't follow him, Yuzuru's face still feels a little warm. Amatori _is_ nice, though, he thinks to himself.

 _And gentle, and very cute_ , the traitorous part of his brain adds, flashing images of her smile at him. He stares at the floor and mentally tries to wrestle his brain into submission.

"Hello, Yuzuru-kun," says a familiar, quiet voice that sounds like a choir of angels.

Great, now he's hallucinating. He turns around anyway.

But no, it's her. She's really, actually there. "Amatori-san, hello. Are you here for sniping practice?" Yuzuru is surprised he doesn't redden again, considering.

"I've just finished, actually. What about you?"

"I'm trying to find somewhere to watch some match logs," he lifts his laptop slightly higher, "but Kitazoe kept interrupting. Is the lounge full?"

"It's quite full," she says. Then her eyes light up. "But you can use our operations room, if you want! It's quite small, since our main one is at Tamakoma Branch, but no-one else should be there right now."

"Are you sure it's okay? I don't want you to get in trouble with your unit."

"It'll be fine! We don't really use it, anyway. It's this way."

Yuzuru falls into step next to Amatori. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Um," she says, suddenly hesitant. "would you mind if I watched them with you?"

For a brief instant, Yuzuru's heart stops in his chest. "No, of course not," he says, instead of cheering out loud or something stupid like that.

"It's just, I want to learn how to help my team mates in other ways." Amatori's eyes flicker down. "They're both improving a lot, but I'm still not very good at shooting people."

 _I don't think that's any less admirable_ , Yuzuru wants to say.  _I think you could become someone I admire_ , but he holds his tongue, mostly. "That's still okay. We can watch some of Ninomiya unit's old battles, when Hatohara-san was still around. Um, if you want that."

Amatori-san briefly smiles again before she turns to push open one of the doors lining the corridor. This was getting really bad for his heart. "I'd like that."

 

The operations room is quite empty- a computer at a desk, a coffee table and a couch, but there's no personal touches apart from- a litter tray?

"Please have a seat," Amatori says, so Yuzuru does, shelving the mystery of the litter tray for another day. 

She sits down on the couch next to him as he finds the file he wants. Somehow he manages it while still awfully aware of her presence, and he presses play.

His concentration begins to waver only a few minutes in. With all the attention he's paying the recording, he might as well have gone home when he left Kitazoe behind. It's entirely his own fault. He's a little distracted by Amatori's hand, resting on the couch between them. It's a bit tempting to hold it, which is a terrifying feeling in itself. One day he might cross the gap. But for now, he's content with this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's early days yet, so although yuzuru's semi-implied crush is really disgustingly cute, personally I see it as one-sided. for now. (also does tamakoma 2 have an operations room at the main HQ? settings kill me.)
> 
> thanks for reading!


	3. A Boy and His Dog (and the Neighbour)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third in a series of ficlets prompted by Ashihara's reply in a Q&A. Many thanks to [Chippokenabokura](http://chippokenabokura.tumblr.com/post/127938743743/world-trigger-twitter-qa-august-2015) for the translations.
> 
> People who like dogs can come from anywhere— different cities, countries, or even worlds.  
> Cast: Hyuse, Arashiyama

> Q. What do Border Agents do on their days off when they’re not on duty and there’s no school?
> 
> A. **...Immersing in hobbies...**

 

* * *

Granted, Hyuse had lived in worse places. But he had also lived in a lot of nicer places, and when all was said and done, a Miden basement was still a Miden basement.  
  
Also, virtual house arrest was really boring. Maybe Tamakoma were trying to bore him into talking. It wasn't a type of coercion his tutors had prepared him for, but he hadn't sat through all those meetings with Lamvanein's big mouth for nothing.  
  
(It could be worse. Hyuse did not make it a habit to search for silver linings, but the bureaucratic posturing after the Miden mission would undoubtedly have been a test of his patience more than anything.)  
  
At least he was mostly left to his own devices. While Tamakoma's head was around somewhere, Youtarou had been taken out an hour or two ago which meant that there was no tolerable company in the entire base. One of the Miden girls, Konami, had also passed through the room in a flurry of yelling and flouncing earlier on, but he wasn't sure if she'd left. In any case, she did not count as _tolerable_ company.  
  
The sunlight spilling into the lounge was making it stuffy, and him irritable. Everything was making him irritable. He still wasn't quite used to this strange feeling of having to hide his horns. What once was a sign of his maturity had become a hindrance, putting him in the unenviable position of needing help to outfit himself in the simplest of Miden undershirts. They must have been made of weak material, to tear so easily. Hyuse listened intently. The base was silent, save for the ever-present sound of water flowing past, so it was an easy decision to strip off the hooded jacket.  
  
Now, instead of being hot and bored, he was warm and bored.  
  
Hyuse took off his earring, activating it and watching the bright spots of light slowly orbit over his palm. He knew which one was Aftokrator even without the identification labels; he'd watched its miniature celestial course too many times to count in the past days. A flick of his finger highlighted the vassal nations. Astronomy wasn't his strongest suit but it seemed that some were on course to approach Miden. He'd contact them, somehow, and escape. He'd make his master proud. He had to.  
  
A loud knock startled him. The earring dropped out of his hand and bounced onto the floor where the planetary nations continued to sluggishly rotate, but sideways and into the floor. Hyuse scooped it off the ground and clipped it to his ear.  
  
"Kirie!" A male was yelling outside the base. He did not sound like he had ill-intent. "Ki-ri-eeee! I'm here!" From the pitch, it was a male around his age, or older. Perhaps a relative or friend of Konami's.  
  
_Konami's not here_ , Hyuse thought between yells. He could feel frown lines beginning to form on his forehead.  _Go away_.  
  
Sadly, the stranger was not telepathic, and after a brief pause the knocking began again.  
  
In a cold fit of temper, Hyuse rose from the couch and stalked towards the front door.  
  
"Kiri-oh!" said the male when Hyuse yanked the door open.  
  
"She isn't here," Hyuse said, peeved, though the cold breeze blowing past his hair and horns eased his temper somewhat.  
  
Oh. His horns.  
  
Hyuse's hand went to his collar and grasped air. His jacket, where was it— on the couch, where he'd left it. He braced himself for wide-eyed gaping, a frown.  
  
The stranger smiled at him. His bright gaze did not drift to the sides of Hyuse's head, not even once. "You must be Hyuse! I'm Arashiyama Jun, from Border. Nice to meet you!"  
  
_A lackey of Border_ , Hyuse thought in disgust. He ignored Arashiyama's proffered hand. "You should—" he said, and got no further, distracted by the movement around Arashiyama's ankles. Movement that was heading towards his own ankles at an alarming speed.  
  
Arashiyama looked down too, and began to crouch and apologise in a seamless combination. "Oh, I'm so sorry, are you—" but Hyuse was already squatted in anticipation, since it was harmless, only--  
  
A small, hirsute bundle of dog ran into his legs. It pawed at his knees and yipped, licking at the hand that Hyuse offered it.  
  
"—okay with dogs?" Arashiyama said, weakly.  
  
Hyuse had wanted one so badly in Aftokrator— still did, but training as a soldier and then being held as a prisoner of war didn't allow time for such pursuits. The dog panted and wriggled in canine delight as Hyuse buried a hand in its fur and petted it, scratching it behind the ears. "Good dog," he crooned, then looked up and flushed.  
  
The dog whined as he snatched his hand back and stood. "You should go," Hyuse said, endeavouring to sound like he meant it, and failing miserably.  
  
Arashiyama scooped the dog up. They- dog and human- still looked unethically cheerful. "Do you like dogs? We just got this little one, so he's pretty young."  
  
I don't care about your dog, Hyuse tried to say, but somehow it came out as "What's his name?"  
  
"We haven't decided yet. That's why I came to ask Kirie— ah, Konami. Do you have any ideas?"  
  
Hyuse opened his mouth, but was saved from disgracing himself by suggesting something sickening like "Cutie-pie" or "Fluffy-wuffy" by the appearance of the Tamakoma chief.  
  
"Aha, I thought I heard Arashiyama-kun!" said Rindou. "Nice puppy!" He too petted the dog. Hyuse ignored a sudden spike of envy.  
  
"We just picked him up," said he of the indefatigable smile. "Is Kirie in? She wanted to walk him with me, though I think she just wants to see Arafune's reaction."  
  
Rindou shook his head. "She left a while ago, and I don't think she'll be back until this evening."  
  
"Another time, perhaps. Though," and there was a decidedly contemplative air about Arashiyama now, "Hyuse, would you like to walk my dog with me?"  
  
"What?" said Rindou.  
  
" _What_?" said Hyuse.  
  
"I can't allow that," Rindou said doubtfully.  
  
Arashiyama tried to gesture, hampered by his armful of dog. "It would be a good break for both of us! Everyone needs fresh air once in a while."  
  
Rindou beckoned Arashiyama closer. Though they spoke quietly, Hyuse could still hear the whole conversation.  
  
"He's a prisoner of war, not a guest. We might not treat him poorly but we can't give him freedom either."  
  
"I'll be with him the entire time. Without his trigger he's just another teenager; surely he's getting restless by now."  
  
(Hyuse bristled at the "just a teenager" part, though he knew it to be categorically true.)  
  
"Kido would never let me hear the end of this, you understand."  
  
Arashiyama looked as if Rindou had kicked his dog. The dog whined as if it had been kicked. "Of course."  
  
"So naturally," Rindou said, "given some precautions, I'm going to allow it."

Hyuse crushed the little bubble of happy anticipation that rose in his chest. Most likely this was a underhanded Miden trick. How dare they implicate a being so innocent in their schemes, to betray him and make him talk.

"In that case, would you like to come with us, Hyuse?" asked Arashiyama.

The dog pawed at Arashiyama's arms and watched Hyuse with a dewy-eyed gaze. 

All Hyuse's thoughts of betrayal evaporated like sweat in the sun. "Okay."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then on their walk they get attacked by a trion soldier. Hyuse diverolls to save the dog, Arashiyama kills the soldier and they all live a little less grumpily ever after \o/  
> also s/o to the real MVPs aka the world trigger wiki folks for making it easy for lazy writers to dig up details, such as Arashiyama and Hyuse both liking dogs.
> 
> thanks for reading!


	4. Chameleon Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazama Squad, at the forefront of Chameleon usage, attempt to develop a new tactic. It doesn't go as planned. Crack-ish. 
> 
> (not part of the prompted ficlet series)

 

 

"We've got to restrict Tachikawa's movements," said Kazama over the comms.

Utagawa had heard the crunch of the roof tiles and knew without looking that Kazama was crouched on the roof next to him, but made a noise of assent anyway.

It had taken them all a while to get used to the Chameleon trigger. Utagawa had found it surprisingly easy to forget he was invisible; his tendency to nod in confirmation had made Kikuchihara go awfully sarcastic more than once. But three mock battles was plenty of time to develop new habits.

In the near distance, there was a faint yell of "Senkuu kogetsu!", followed by the grinding sound of houses falling to bits. Utagawa grimaced.

"Tachikawa-san is approaching!" warned Usami, a little unnecessarily. "He'll catch up soon."

Though Kikuchihara had bailed out and Kazama had lost an arm in the process, they'd taken out Izumi. Tachikawa would be easier to deal with now, even if that was comparable to saying  "it's easier to push a house out of the way if you take all the furniture out first".

"He'll be expecting an ambush," said Utagawa. "He's probably using Senkuu to try-" Utagawa raised his voice as another block of houses crumbled to rubble- "try force us out of Chameleon." _Though it also just seems like an excuse to cut things up with kogetsu_ , Utagawa did not add.

"Don't just hide forever," added Kikuchihara over the comms. "This is getting boring to watch."

"We'll go to him first," said Kazama. "This is what I want you to do…"

 

* * *

 

Upon seeing their movement on radar, or so Utagawa guessed, Tachikawa had stopped wildly slicing up his surroundings. Not that there was much surrounding left for him to slice up. They were now close enough to make out Tachikawa, speaking with hand over ear. The other hand rested on one of his sheathed kogetsu. 

"I won't be able to hold out long with one arm," Kazama had said. "and we'll lose the element of surprise. So you need to move almost as soon as I do."

Kazama turned off Chameleon. He drew Tachikawa's attention just as the latter unleashed Senkuu, causing him to reflexively focus the attack on Kazama.

Utagawa sped up, approaching Tachikawa from the other side as Senkuu arced towards Kazama. He heard cracking as trion shattered on trion, but Kazama didn't bail out. Utagawa kept moving. The distance between him and Tachikawa closed to a few feet and Utagawa sprang forward, ready to ensnare Tachikawa in a bear hug and yell to Kazama.

Utagawa was naturally athletic, and had trained well. His tackle would've worked. Would've, had not Kazama chosen that exact moment to attack. Tachikawa stepped towards Kazama, which also had the effect of bringing him away from Utagawa, though not completely.

Upon initial impact, Utagawa thought he'd pulled the tackle off, but what he was hugging was way too narrow and long to be Tachikawa's torso. And then the fabric he was clinging to started sliding down, taking Utagawa with it.

He'd pulled something off, and it wasn't the tackle.

Utagawa tried to spring away and recover, but what Utagawa had taken for sword-happy, Tachikawa had done intentionally. The area had been thoroughly Senkuu-ed; there was nowhere for him to take cover.

Tachikawa was faster than Utagawa's hesitation, slicing through his midsection, but not before Utagawa got a glimpse of an awful lot of pale thigh.

His last thought before bail-out was, incredulously, _they make Border boxers?_

 

* * *

 

Tachikawa Unit won the battle 3-2. Despite that, Usami was wheezing with laughter and Kikuchihara was, for once, doing something that Utagawa could nearly consider a grin. He was almost proud to take credit for that. Almost. 

"I apologize for being sloppy," Kazama said as soon as he thumped onto the bailout mat. "I thought to take advantage of the… unusual scenario but Tachikawa was less flustered than I anticipated."

Utagawa buried his face in his hands. "I'm going to go apologise."

Kikuchihara stood up. "I've got to see this."

Somehow the whole of Kazama Unit ended up arrayed behind Utagawa as he knocked on Tachikawa's Operations Room. It was almost comforting, if he could delude himself into seeing it as a show of solidarity rather than wanting to see if he got his ass kicked.

Tachikawa himself opened the door.

Utagawa bowed deeply. "I'm very, very sorry-"

"It's okay," said Tachikawa, grinning. He seemed to be getting enjoyment out of this as well, to his dubious credit. "They were my nice ones."

"You totally scarred all the trainees," piped up Kikuchihara.

"It wasn't _that_ bad," said Tachikawa. "It's like wearing shorts, but breezier."

"Plus it's good advertising for the uniform department," Usami offered.

"Exactly. You know, it might even make me more popular."

Kazama Unit looked askance at him with a unity that did their teamwork credit.

"Well, it's not like I can get less popular. Popularity's one of the things you have to sacrifice as number one attacker."

"Don't confuse correlation with causation," said Kazama, dryly.

"I don't know what you mean," Tachikawa said, "but I have nice legs."

"That's really not what I meant," said Kazama, at the same time that Usami and Kikuchihara said, "we know."

His squad was in the way, preventing Utagawa from backing up so he wouldn't be in the middle. It looked like he would be stuck here with them for a while, but that was what he'd signed up for, and he didn't really mind.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World Trigger: a deep and complex world with millions of possibilities to explore, and what do I write about? Characters pantsing each other.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
